1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail-driving gun, more particularly to a nail-driving gun, which can be operated pneumatically in a single shot mode or a continuous shooting mode that are selected by controlling the actuation order of a safety rod and a trigger member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional nail-driving gun, which can be operated pneumatically by reciprocating a valve rod in a single shot mode or a continuous shooting mode that are selected by actuating a switching member. When such a nail-driving gun is in use, because a handle of the gun is held with one hand, it is necessary to actuate the switching member with the other hand, thereby resulting in difficulties during operation of the gun. Furthermore, the trigger member is disposed adjacent to the valve rod so that the setback force of the gun may move untimely the valve rod. As such, it is possible to form two consecutive shots even if the switching member is set at the single shot mode.
An object of this invention is to provide a nail-driving gun for performing a single shot operation and a continuous shooting operation, which can be selected by controlling the actuation order of two members, the members being capable of being actuated easily with one hand that holds a handle of the gun.
Another object of this invention is to provide a nail-driving gun, which can prevent formation of two consecutive shots when the gun is operated in a single shot mode.
According to this invention, a nail-driving gun includes a safety rod disposed movably on a front end of a barrel, and a trigger member disposed movably on a handle. Upon actuation of the safety rod and the trigger member, the barrel shoots a nail therefrom. When the safety rod is pressed against a wall prior to actuation of the trigger member, the gun can be operated in a single shot mode, in which the safety rod is prevented from returning to its original position due to a hook member that is attached to the trigger member. When the safety rod is pressed against the wall after actuation of the trigger member, the gun can be operated in a continuous shooting mode. The safety rod and the trigger member are actuated by one hand that holds the handle.